Interdiction d'aimer?
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Un terrible accident permet à Sirius et Severus de se rapprocher mais chacun à la garde d'un enfant. Sirius a Harry Potter et Severus a Draco Malfoy... Les deux enfants vont vivres comme des frères mais en grandissant tout peut arriver.


**Interdiction d'aimer… ?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Couples ****: SSSB, HPDM, RWHG et TNBZ**

**Note :**** C'est un univers alternatif, dans le monde magique, les Potter et les Malfoy s'entendent bien. Voldemort n'existe pas ni les mangemorts.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span>_

* * *

><p>Sirius Black s'inquiétait de ne pas voir arriver Lily et James Potter revenir. Les deux amoureux étaient partis au restaurent pour passer un peu de temps pour eux sans leur petit garçon Harry. Sirius était le parrain du petit Potter et sa cousine Narcissa en était la marraine mais comme Narcissa avait aussi un fils avec Lucius, qu'ils le faisaient aujourd'hui garder par Severus Snape et qu'ils étaient partis avec les Potter, c'était Sirius qui avait été chargé de la garde du bébé. Lily et James n'arrivaient jamais en retard sur l'heure fixée qu'il donnait à Sirius lorsqu'il gardait Harry. Pas qu'il détestait garder le garçon de 1 an, non, il l'adorait et adorait le garder mais ne pas voir Lily et son mari arriver l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il essayait de les appeler sur le téléphone portable de madame Potter.<p>

« Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible... »

La voix de la messagerie vocale continuait de parler alors que Sirius jetait encore un regard à son filleul dans le berceau. Le jeune homme se mit à soupirer et se dit qu'il fallait laisser un message.

« Lily ? James ? C'est encore moi, Sirius, vous êtes un peu en retard mais je garde quand même Harry hein ! Mais ça m'inquiète. Rappelez-moi. »

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que le téléphone sonna. Sirius se dépêcha de décrocher le téléphone pour savoir où étaient James et Lily mais la voix à l'autre bout du fil n'était pas de la connaissance de l'auror Black.

« Monsieur ?

_ Oui ? Qui est à l'appareil ? Où sont Lily et James ?

_ Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire mais Monsieur et Madame Potter sont décédés cette nuit suite à un acte de terrorisme dans le restaurent où ils dînaient. »

Sirius n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation… C'était impossible… James et Lily étaient deux sorciers formidables ils auraient du transplaner…Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait devenir le petit Harry ? Il ne voulait pas croire à cette histoire. Et sa cousine ? Etait-elle vivante ? Elle était bien avec ses deux amis. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il prit Harry, qu'il avait habillé, et transplana avec le bébé au restaurent. Ce ne fut qu'une vision d'horreur devant lui : le restaurent était en mille morceaux et plusieurs corps étaient alignés devant celui-ci avec les Aurors et les médicomages.

« Black ? »

C'était une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toute. La voix de quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment voir. La voix de Severus Snape. Les querelles d'adolescents étaient terminées mais l'attirance qu'éprouvait Sirius était toujours présente pour lui alors qu'il savait très bien que le potionniste était tout simplement amoureux de Lily…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Black ? »

Severus insistait et l'ex griffondor finit par se retourner pour lui faire face. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir dans ses bras le bébé de sa cousine : Draco Malfoy. C'était vrai que Severus était le parrain du blond et donc cela devait être lui qui l'avait gardé la veille… S'il était là cela voulait dire que…que sa cousine et Lucius avaient subis le même sort que Lily et James.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà mon début de fanfiction ! J'espère que cela vous plaît ! Je tiens à remercier une amie avec qui je fais des rps (tu te reconnaîtras !) et toutes les lectrices qui me suivent depuis longtemps et qui m'encouragent en laissant des petites reviews ! Et bien sûr que je remercie celles qui viennent que de me découvrir. En bref, je remercie tout le monde !<strong>_


End file.
